


Breathless

by karmacarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacarmilla/pseuds/karmacarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Laura visits LaF for winter holiday earlier than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> One of these day's I'll write a "Mature" one-shot but today is not one of those days.

**[LaFontaine]**

 

LaFontaine had never moved that fast in their life as they did their best to make sure the house was spotless. Their childhood best friend, Laura, was coming back into town to spend the holidays and they couldn’t be happier. Laura was the only one that adapted to their pronoun change and name preference immediately. It was as if she already knew and was waiting for the confirmation. There was no denying she was an incredible friend and they were elated that she chose to spend the holiday with them.

“Carmilla, wake up!”, LaF called through their roommate’s bedroom door.

They knew she was a late sleeper but this was no time for that. Laura would be here any minute and she deserved to be welcomed into a clean house. 

“Fuck off, carrot-top.” 

LaF rolled their eyes and continued cleaning the house. If Carmilla wouldn’t help they would have to go into overdrive and do some serious speed cleaning.

 

**[Carmilla]**

 

She adjusted the sheets around her body and ran her hands through her hair with a smug look on her face. Needless to say she was proud of herself for scoring a hook-up on a random Tuesday night at a bar - a hot one at that. Hot honestly wasn’t even a good enough descriptor for this girl. She was truly beautiful and for the first time in her life, Carmilla was actually hesitant about taking a woman home. 

That honestly wasn’t even the intention of her trip to the bar last night. She was genuinely was just trying to get out of doing housework. Why should she have to clean for one of LaFontaine’s creepy friends that she didn’t want to come anyway?

As she ordered a gin and tonic the woman sat in the stool next to her and ordered the same. 

_ “Be careful sweetheart, it’s a strong drink.” _

_ “You know as a woman, you should have faith in other females and their strengths.” _

_ “I believe in female empowerment as much as the next guy but you’re a little small. Your system may not be able to take it.” _

_ The woman raised her eyebrow as the bartender slid her the drink and she instantly threw it back with a smirk on her face, “Another please.” _

_ Carmilla gave a nod in her direction, “Impressive. It’s not everyday a girl proves me wrong - next is on me.”  _

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ “Carmilla.” _

_ “Well Carmilla,” she lifted her next glass, “You’re in for a long night.” _

Boy was she right about that one. Their time was cut short as the woman insisted on going somewhere more private than a bar bathroom. Carmilla’s apartment was only a couple blocks away but it seemed miles as every so often the woman would push her against a lamp post for a miniature makeout session. She was incredibly sexy as Carmilla loved a girl that took control.

Once they reached her home, they made a beeline for her room - resulting in one of the most incredible nights she had endured in a long time. Something about this woman felt fresh and new and it took everything in Carmilla to not think of this as more than a one-night rendezvous.

Now Carmilla was awake, she surveyed the room around her. Clothes were everywhere and the remaining sheets were practically smothering the other woman. 

Before she could do anything to wake her up, the door swung open.

“LaF what the fuck!”, she pulled the sheets tightly to keep her body from being exposed.

“You need to get up! She’s going to be here any moment and you’re not helping!”

The woman stirred under she sheets and removed them from covering her head, “What’s with all of the yelling?”

Carmilla glared at LaFontaine, “Sorry my roommate was being rude. They were just leaving-”

“Laura?”, LaF’s eyes widened as the woman turned over and revealed her face.

“LaF?”

Carmilla paused and looked between the two, “You two know each other?”

Laura’s face turned red and she instantly covered her face with the sheets again, “Unfortunately.”

LaFontaine shook their head with a disgusted look on their face, “Well I was worried about cleaning up for my hometown friend but looks like she’s already seen the place.” They dropped the broom in their hand, “I’m going to go wash my eyeballs out and pretend that I didn’t hear my best friend  _ getting to know _ my roommate last night.”

Laura groaned, earning a laugh from Carmilla. 

“Oh this is winter holiday is going to be amazing,  _ Laura _ .”

“I liked it better when you called me creampuff.”

Carmilla smirked and pulled back the sheets that were covering Laura’s face, “Oh really?...Because I can always do it again.”

LaFontaine made a gagging noise from the other room, “You guys are sick. I’m never letting you meet another one of my friends ever again!”

“Fine by me, I like this one a lot.” 

Carmilla smiled at Laura before they returned to their what felt like eternal bliss.


End file.
